YOU BELONG WITH ME
by Shortie91
Summary: DASEY SONGFIC


**CASEY'S POV**

"Amy I said was sorry" his on the phone with his girlfriend who his been seeing for a month now "I was just joking" _God could she get any louder? I can hear her from here and I'm 2 feet away from him._ "I'm sorry it was a bad joke it won't happen again" _can she be anymore uptight? I mean seriously it was just a joke he shouldn't have to apologize for an hour. The rents are not gonna be happy when they see the phone bills._

"Look how about I sit with your friends at lunch for a couple of days and watch you practice for a week?" silence "Great see ya tomorrow" he finally gets off the phone and hands it to me "Here ya go Case sorry I took so long" _Great now I forgot who I was supposed to call stupid Amy oh well I guess it wasn't that important_

"Amy being uptight again?"

"Yeah"

"Damn that girl can talk"

He laughs obviously feeling better "I know right?"

"She so loud I swear she can make a banshee jealous"

He laughs again "I was thinking the same thing" I laughed with him

"How can she not laugh at that joke anyways? it's a classic"

"I don't know" I laughed "What?" he says confusingly but still smiles at amusement

"Just trying to figure out the answer to your question"

he brightens up at that "Really?" I nodded "Come up with anything?"

"Cheerleaders definitely has more air in their heads than their tits duh"

"How did you come up with that?"

"Because I've seen them in the locker room and their not stuffing their bras with air"

"You serious? They stuff their bras?"

"Some do the others either wears a water bra or got work done"

"Water bra?"

"It's a bra that's filled with water its supposed to make your tits bigger and natural but I think its stupid"

"They seriously have water in them? What for? That's stupid"

"Tell me about it but I guess if they were stranded in a desert they wouldn't be thirsty for a while" we fell off the couch from laughing so much starting to calm down some so we standed back up then mom came home saw our faces that's mostly likely red and trying to catch our breath.

"Are you 2 breathing ok? Maybe you should drink some water" just like that we started laughing again and fell back on the floor "What? What did I say?" that just made us laugh harder if that was possible.

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

Its Tuesday night no school tomorrow cause of St. Patrick day everyone's out having a good time while I'm sitting at home blasting Lose yourself by Eminem.

"I bet Amy doesn't even know who Eminem is" I say bitterly Derek's on a date with her again

"You're right about that" I jumped ok I guess the date ended already "That girl is always listening to that girly crab"

"Hey I listen some of that girly crap too some of them are actually good" I say defensively

He rolls his eyes "Yeah I know but that's not the only thing you listen to you also listen to stuff like Eminem, Bowling for Soup, Three days grace, Weezer, Bon Jovi, Nickelback, Sum 41 and Papa Roach so you're forgiven"

"She doesn't?"

"You kidding? She never even heard they're names before"

**FLASHBACK DEREK'S POV AT A RESTERANT**

"So what do you think of Weezer?" I asked on our second date

"Glad I don't have it"

"Huh?"

"Well having asthma would make it hard to have when your captain of the cheerleading squad don't you think? Plus I don't think you should call them that its rude"

"Who said anything about asthma? That's completely random"

"You did" as if it was obvious

"Uh no I didn't"

"Uh yeah you did you asked what I think about Weezers"

I didn't know whether to laugh or hit my head on the table "What I meant was…never mind" I decided on the second one.

**AT A CLUB**

"What do you think of Eminem?"

"I don't want any chocolates right now maybe later"

"Ooook"

"Sum 41?"

"Math's not my best subject" they start to play the music again we weren't sitting that far from the speakers

"Three Days Grace?" I shouted hoping she can hear me

"What? You want to say grace?" but she didn't

**AT HOME ON THE COUCH**

"Bon Jovi?"

"Was that English?"

"Bowling for Soup?"

"Why would you bowl for soup when you can just make some? Besides bowling stupid" I groaned and slapped my hand on my forehead

**SCHOOL CAFFITERIA**

"Nickelback?"

"You didn't give me a nickel so there's nothing to give back" she says confusingly

"No Nickelback" hoping she would get that's not what I meant

"You didn't give me a nickel Derek"

"No I was trying to…"

"What's the big deal its just 5 cents what are you gonna do with 5 cents?" she says cutting me off I gave up on that one

"Papa roach?"

"Eww where? Derek kill it" she starts squirming I groaned put my head down on the table "Is it gone?" I started hitting my head on the table hoping to hit it hard enough to start bleeding to death no such luck all I got was a headache "Is it gone? Where was it? Is there anymore? It wasn't on me was it?" she screeched I wonder if the headache was cause of the table or her "Are you even listening to me?" Nope definitely cause of her.

**END OF FLASHBACKS AGAIN CASEY'S POV**

"Are you serious?"

"Afraid so"

"Wooow" was the only thing I can say really "That's just…wooooow"

"Yeah I thought the same thing"

"Ok why are you with her again?"

"I don't know I usually remember when I'm wake up in her bed"

"Ewww way way too much information Derek" I say while I covering my ears and start gagging

He shrugged "You asked"

"Next time just tell me I don't wanna hear the answer"

"Where is the fun in that?" he smirked at me

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about the boy literally next door (What does he see in her anyways? She doesn't get him like I do. I bet she doesn't know a thing about him.

**FLASHBACK**

_Poor Derek he hasn't been the same since Sally left his keep denying it though_ I thought as I saw him laying in bed not really sleeping or anything just laying there.

"Derek you can't keep living like this"

"Like what?"

"Like a zombie"

"Shut up I am not"

"You are too you're losing weight cause you don't eat much you don't leave you're room unless you have to go to the bathroom and to make an attempt to eat you don't watch tv or play hockey like you used to you always look like you're gonna fall over cause you don't sleep much the only time you have energy at all is when you're pranking me but even that's not the same"

He shrugs "So"

"You have to talk to someone"

"I'm talking to you right now"

"You know what I mean"

"Case I'm fine alright?"

"No not alright"

"Whatever"

"I know you loved Sally but…"

"Who said I loved Sally?"

"Umm you did remember before she went back to Patrick"

"Oh yeah" he shrugs again "I still can't believe I wasted my time on her anyways"

"What? You regret going out with Sally?"

"Yeah"

"Why? I thought you really liked her"

"In the beginning I did but after a week I got sick of her I never liked her that much I just liked the chase but she caved like the other girls anyways so I got bored"

"Then why did you stay with her if you lost interest in her?"

"Because"

"Because?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Its ok you can tell me"

He sat there for 10 minutes when he finally asked "You won't tell anyone?"

"Pinky promise" I hold out my pinky he looks amused I expected him to make fun of me for it but instead hooks his picky with mine anyways

"I can't be alone"

"Huh?"

"I'm not like you Case"

"If your trying to confuse me its working"

"You don't care if your single or not cause you can handle being by yourself but I can't"

"Why not?"

"Its like I'm a loner phobic or something I can't handle being single too long that's why I'm a player I rather be miserable with the wrong person than be alone"

"Is that why George never lectured you on being a player?"

"Yeah my aunt's the same way we always were a lot a like"

"What does that have to do with Sally?"

"She was just there she resisted me at first but then I found out she was like the rest of them but trying to seem like she was different I thought she was but it turns out she wasn't"

"I still don't get why you stayed with her for so long instead of finding someone else"

"I wanted to take a break from chasing girls but I didn't wanna be alone so I stayed with her I just say the things she wanted to hear so she would stay it worked for a while but she caught on eventually that I wasn't really into her so she went back to Patrick"

"That still doesn't explain why you're a zombie"

"There's this girl…"

"Of course there is let me guess blonde?"

"Brunette"

"Easy"

He looked me in the eyes it felt like I was hypnotized I just couldn't look away. "She's a lot of things but never easy actually she's the most complicated girl I know its funny how she's kinda like a cure to me when I'm single longer than I like she distracts me helps me forget about it no other girl was able to do that. I like her a lot the first time I actually liked anyone cause of who they are not just cause they're there. But she can't stand me" he looked down starting to get upset

"Do I know her?" trying not to let on I'm upset he never thought of me that way

"Yeah you know her real well"

"Who is it?"

Just as he opened his mouth but before he could say anything "Derek some girl is asking for you on the phone" Mom shouted from downstairs

"Ok be right there" he shouted back "I probably should get that" he gets out of bed

"Yeah" I looked down in disappointment

"And Case" I look back up he smiles at me (Damn his smile could light up this whole town) he walked back to me and hugged me kisses me barley touching the corner of my mouth "Thanks" then heads back downstairs like nothing happened.

I couldn't help but smile "Your welcome Derek"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I will never forget that day not just cause we've become best friends since then but cause he actually hugged me and kissed me on the cheek kinda if I would've moved my head a little he would've kissed me on the lips.

_Why can't he see we would be perfect together? We always have fun together and when one of us is down it's the other one's job to cheer them up no one else. Lately I had to do the cheering which I don't mind cause we always have fun in the end but I hate it that his girlfriend always brining him down. She doesn't even know when he's joking around. Sure his jokes may come off as mean but that's one of his ways of affection like that song 'cruel to be kind' how can she not tell that means he likes her? If I was with him would make sure to treat him right like he the way he would treat me. She doesn't even know him or care about him she's always trying to change him. I don't know why all the girls his been with wants to change him his perfect the way he is. He may not be the sweetest but his not the meanest his bittersweet. Just they way I like it guys are boring when they're too sweet and its frustrating when their mean. Can't he see he belongs with me?_

**SCHOOL**

"Watch it McDonald" Amy and her followers pushed past me and Derek talking in front of my locker

"You watch it airhead" I said while I'm picking up my books they knocked down Derek helped me Amy did not look happy about that.

"Who are you calling an airhead loser?" I got back up

"Why don't you look in the mirror and find out? You always looking at yourself anyways maybe you should freshen up on your make up its been 10 minutes that has to be a record"

"I already did" not catching my sarcasm

"You did?" I move closer to her face and cringe "Ooooh well you tried you're best to improve it…I guess" she quickly grabbed her little mirror from her purse and started looking see if there was something wrong until we started laughing "Its too easy"

_God we're complete opposites she wears skin tight clothes always wearing skirts that barley cover her ass. I used to wear mini skirts all the time but once mine and Derek's fights got physical I started wearing clothes that are more comfortable making sure their not too tight. Now the only time we fight is when we play around but I got used to wearing just a plain t-shirts and jeans I borrow his clothes all the time I can't help it their comfy_

"What are you laughing at?" she asks Derek he automatically stops laughing and starts apologizing again

_It makes me sick how she always giving him shit just for breathing god even I wasn't this uptight_

"God this is so typical of you letting your stepsister humiliating me in front of my friends you let her get away with murder and always picking her over me god you're such an asshole" _Ok that's the last straw she can hate me all she wants I don't give a shit cause I hate her too but calling him names in front of me is pushing it_

"Hey Barbie" she rolled her eyes and turned around

"Wha-" SLAM she hit the locker after I punched her she groans kinda stumbles _Pathetic I didn't even hit her that hard but it was enough to get everyone's attention_

"No one calls him names or treats him like shit but me" she got her balance back

"You Bitch" she slapped me _Oh its on now_ I pushed her so her back hit the locker hard she almost fell then she launch at me. Wasn't expecting it so we both fell she landed on top of me. She started to slap me and scratch me I thought it was funny at first then it got annoying so I pushed her off of me. _Damn she's light as a feather_ she flew a foot away from me. I got up walked over got on top of her and started punching. She tried to push me away then started to pull my hair until I got her hands away.

"Come on is that all you got slut?" I can't help but taught her

"Get off of me you crazy bitch" she tried to push me off the next thing I know I'm in the air _I gotta give her props I didn't expect a tiny chick to push me that…oh Derek took me off of her ok props gone_ Amy got up looking smug "Not so tuff now are you?" I tried to punch her again but Derek kept his arms around me so I couldn't I manage to swing at her she took a step back so I barley missed.

"Derek let me go" struggling to get free while Amy got more smug and was about to try to hit me but I lifted my legs so I can kick her away which I did with much success now its my turn to be smug. _She thinks his holding me so she can hit me? Stupid bitch his just making sure I don't kill his precious girlfriend_

"You're supposed to keep her still" she yells at him

"Amy get the fuck out of here" her jaw drops

"Excuse me?"

"Leave damn it" _While his distracted_ I tried to free myself again almost did but he tightens his arms _Damn he knows me to well_ "I'll let her beat the shit out of you if you don't leave now" she backs away a little.

"You're taking her side?" her face was priceless

"No shit dumb ass"

She got angry "Fine we are so over" she walks away kinda slows down some I guess she's expecting him to start begging for her back.

"Just like that we're over?" she stops and gets smug again "Date other people? Its over for good this time?"

"That's right" she says smug as ever

He lets me go but before I can do anything he turns me around hugs me then lifts me in the air I had my arms around his neck and his are in the middle of my legs between my ass and my knees.

"YOU HEAR THAT CASE I'M FREE" I laughed at him he spinned me around "I'M FINALLY FREE" he shouted again spinned me a couple more times then puts me down my arms are still around his neck his are around my waist. Everyone lost interest in us and left so it was basically just me and Derek.

"Derek there's something I have to tell you" I got a little scared of what his reaction would be but I can't hold it in any more.

He looks at me getting worried "What's wrong Case? Are you ok?" I nod "Well what is you have to tell me"

"I don't know how to tell you" I looked down

"Case look at me" I did "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I don't think I can tell you"

"Oh" he looked disappointed and sad taking it the wrong way "That's cool you don't have to if you don't want to I have to go to class anyways soooo later" about to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"You didn't let me finish" he looked at me a little confused "I was going to say I don't think I can tell you but I can show you"

"Ok show me" he brighten I took out my ipod with my other hand and I gave him one earphone and I put the other one in my ear once he put his in I started searching my songs and eventually found it and hit play.

You're on the phone

With your girlfriend

She's upset

She's going off about

Something that you said

She doesn't get your humor

Like I do

I'm in my room

It's a typical tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music

She doesn't like

She'll never know your story

Like I do

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain

And i'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

If you could see

That i'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you

See you belong with me

You belong with the streets

With you and your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking

This is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench

Thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile

That could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down

You say you're fine

I know you better than that

Hey whatchu doing

With a girl like that

She wears high heels

I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain

I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

If you could see

That i'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you

See you belong with me

Standing by and

Waiting at your backdoor

All this time

How could you not know

BabyYou belong with me

You belong with me.

_[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember

You driving to my house

In the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry

And I know your favorite songs

And you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me

Can't you see

That i'm the one

Who understands

Been here all along

So why can't you see?

You belong with you ever thought

Just maybe

You belong with me?

He smiled at me through out the song after it was over I got really nervous.

"What are you thinking?"

"I can't tell you" I looked at him confused "But I can show you" he put his hands on my waist and kissed me after the shock I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back I'm starting to get dizzy. I opened my mouth and he immediately shoved his tongue in my mouth and we fought for dominance. I moaned as his hands slide down to my back pockets and pulled me closer to him.

Eventually we pulled away from each other so we can breath he put his forehead to mine. I'm pretty sure if we didn't need oxygen we wouldn't have stop kissing _Stupid oxygen_

"I'm sorry I didn't catch how you felt about me" I smiled up at him

He smirked down at me he didn't say anything just bent his head down and crashed my lips with his again. _How is it he's the only one who makes me dizzy after just one kiss?_ I smiled as he tightens his arms lifts me a little not completely off the ground just closer to him I guess his neck is hurting after keeping it down for a while. He stops kissing me I was about to protest but he kissed both of my cheeks, my forehead, then my nose which crinkled instantly. He bent down and started to kiss my neck. My eyes automatically closed and my hands went to tangle in his hair.

"I love you baby" he says in between kisses then I moaned when he kissed a spot on the side of my neck that made my legs feel weak. He kept his lips there and started to biting it. If its possible I got more dizzy.

"I love you too" it came out more as a moan when he bit me harder after a minute or 2 he stopped and straighten up and looked down at my neck then smirk.

_That's not good_ I put my hand to my neck grabbed a mirror from my bag hoping he didn't but of course he did.

"Der-ek" he laughs "I can't have a hickey how am I gonna explain it to mom and George?" I punched his arm.

"Ow" he started rubbing his arm where I hit him "Hey I was just marking my territory now the guys know better than to even look at you"

"Derek"

"What? Everyone knows better than to try to take what belongs to me" he kisses me that made my knees weak again then pulled away.

"Jerk" I smiled up at him while he smiled down at me

"But I'm you're jerk" I smirked up at him he got a little confused and a little scared cause he knows I'm up to no good when I smirk…hell I learned it from him "What?" he asks worriedly. I didn't say anything just started to kiss his neck once I reached an inch or 2 below the side of his jaw he moaned so I started biting like he did earlier he moaned again once I was satisfied with it I stopped looked at it and smirked at him. He looks down trying to catch his breath and looks disappointed _I guess he didn't want me to stop…oh well_

"Now everyone know you're my jerk"

"Tease" I laughed

"Just be happy I'm only your tease"

"Better be" I laugh again _Maybe I should tell him I always belonged to him so he wouldn't worry about losing me to someone else…nah not yet at least let him worry a little this is gonna be fun_


End file.
